Fun Summer Day!
by Kyuu-San
Summary: A hot and normal summer day, when Fine and Rein get an invitation to a beach party! Everyone on the Fushigiboshi is coming, too! Will Fine and Rein explode or flood their kitchen? (Maybe..) Minor SxF and BxR, Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime, or the beautiful cover! These belong to their great and rightful owners!**

 **Fun Summer Day**

 **3rd Person P.O.V.**

* * *

It was a very hot summer day in the Sunny Kingdom, where it was the hottest out of the seven kingdoms. Inside the Sunny Kingdom's castle lay two twin princesses who were lazing around in their bedroom, which was rare.

"It's so hot..." The twins both said at the same time, with their voices muffled by the pillows that were in their faces. "Not as hot as the Flame Kingdom, though!" Fine and Rein smiled. "I really wonder how the people there thought that it was cold when we were sweating!"

"Fine-sama! Rein-sama!" Someone suddenly burst through their door. "Camelot!" She was holding a square piece of paper in her hands. "Here's a letter for you two, I was told by the mailman, who was told by the person who wrote the letter to give it to you two immediately! Well, I shall now take my leave, as I have duties to take care of." Camelot spoke quickly, handing Fine and Rein the letter before taking off, most likely to finish her chores and tasks.

"A letter? Who is it from?" Rein grabbed the envelope. "Ah! The Waterdrop and Flame's Kingdom seals!" On the front of the envelope, there were the two seals placed right next to each other.

"Rein, Rein, let's open the letter!" Fine jumped in excitement next to Rein, can't waiting for what their two friends had sent them.

"I'm opening it now!" Rein carefully but quickly opened the envelope, and pulled out a light yellow piece of paper that was colored like sand.

"To all of the princes and princesses of the Fushigiboshi, you have been invited to Lione's and Mirlo's beach party at five p.m. today! Please join us, we'll be seeing you all soon! Lione and Mirlo," Rein read, her smile growing bigger as she kept reading.

"A beach party! That sounds like fun! It's only ten-thirty right now though," Fine said excitedly, before sighing. "Rein! I just got a great idea!" Fine quickly perked back up, and looked at her twin sister with determination.

"Fine?" Rein asked, curious of Fine's idea. "Let's make fruit skewers for everyone to share and enjoy!" Fine said with sparkling eyes. "Let's also make some fruit popsicles for everyone to share and enjoy!" Rein replied, also with sparkling eyes.

"Let's do this before five!" They both raised their hands in the air, determined.

* * *

"I think that this will be pretty easy! I know that we have a lot of fruit, and we know the supplies we need!" The twins started going around the kitchen, with Fine getting many varieties of fruit from their fridge, and with Rein going to their cabinets and getting skewers, popsicle molds, and popsicle sticks.

"Okay! I got the stuff that we'll need!" They both smiled in accomplishment for making it this far on their own. "I think that we should make the fruit popsicles first, since they'll need to freeze!" Rein realized. "Oh, you're right! You're so smart, Rein!" Fine complimented, with Rein smiling. "You're smart too, Fine, for coming up with this idea in the first place." "Thanks, Rein!" "Thanks, Fine!"

…

"Wait, how are we supposed to make popsicles when we don't have any liquid to pour into the molds!?" They realized their mistake, knowing that they couldn't water.

"Well, we do have orange and apple juice.. but we want them to be fully one flavor!" The two princesses sighed.

"My, Fine-sama, Rein-sama! You're cooking on your own and there hasn't been an explosion yet!" Their education supervisor walked into the kitchen, looking surprised.

"Camelot! What should we do!?" Fine and Rein immediately bounded up to Camelot, who was curious on what they were making. "We need help with making fruit popsicles!"

"I see, then, you should get the juicer to make different fruit juices!" Camelot suggested, and the twins seemed ecstatic at this idea. "Wow, Camelot, thank you!" Fine and Rein thanked before running off to finding the mixer and getting started on making the popsicles.

"Now, let's put in a lot of fruit!" Fine and Rein started to put mangoes in the juicer, plugged the machine in, and pressed the start button. "OH NO! THE LID!" After one second, mango juice started flying everywhere in the kitchen for a whole minute before finally stopping.

"Fine-sama! Rein-sama! I knew that this would happen," Camelot sighed. "I will guide you two in making your snacks, and in return, you two will not make a mess in the kitchen!" Camelot offered. "Yes, Camelot-sensei!" Fine and Rein saluted, before putting in some more mangoes, but this time remembering to put on the lid before starting the juicer.

* * *

"We did it!" Fine and Rein put the popsicles into the freezer, happy at their success. "Now, I think that we can do the fruit skewers without your help, Camelot!" Fine and Rein both ran over to the bag of skewers and struggled opening the bag.

"Fine-sama.. Rein-sama.."

"AH!" The bag suddenly popped open, with Fine and Rein making the skewers spill everywhere on the kitchen floor. "Fine-sama! Rein-sama!" Camelot yelled, exasperated. "Sorry, Camelot!" The twins quickly started picking up the skewers, not before pricking their fingers with the sharp edges, however.

"FINE-SAMA! REIN-SAMA!" Camelot sighed, before helping them pick up all of the skewers and guiding the twin princesses on putting the fruit in a certain order, and not randomly.

* * *

"We're done!" Fine and Rein yelled, delighted at the beautiful sight of the fruit skewers that looked delicious in front of them. "Oh yeah! What time is it-OH MY GOODNESS!" They realized that it was already four-forty five.

"Oh no! We need to hurry!" Fine and Rein quickly dashed upstairs, changed into their swimsuits, and slipped on a long sweater. "Fine-sama! Rein-sama! I have the cooler!" Camelot came rushing upstairs, into Fine and Rein's room.

"Cooler? Oh right, for keeping the popsicles and fruit skewers cold! Thanks so much, Camelot!" The twins smiled brightly, before running downstairs quickly to get their fruity treats. "Here we go.. carefully.. got them all!" Rein had put all of their treats into the cooler. "Got it!" Fine closed the cooler, and slung the cooler strap around her neck before they started rushing towards their hot air balloon, but not without glancing at the time that read: 4;50.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" The twins hurried onto the hot air balloon, shut the door, and Rein quickly pulled on both handles, making them lift off.

"What are we going to do!? There's only about ten minutes left before the meet-up time!" Fine and Rein panicked, not knowing if they were going to make it on time. "Is there any way to speed up the hot air balloon!?" The twins turned to each other. "I don't know!" They started panicking again, not wanting to be late.

"Oh, Fine, we still have a long way to go! That's the Windmill Kingdom over there!" Rein gestured, keeping most of her attention on piloting.

"EH!? THE WINDMILL KINGDOM!? I think we took off in the wrong direction, Rein.." Fine laughed sheepishly. "No way! We didn't-" Rein got cut off as an immense gust of air sent their hot air balloon speeding towards the Waterdrop Kingdom very quickly, and with Fine and Rein flying through the air before crashing into the seats of their hot air balloon.

"AHHH! The Windmill's Kingdom's windmills! Well, maybe this was a good idea! We might make it on time!" Fine and Rein held on tightly to the seats, not wanting to get thrown across their balloon.

"What time is it, Fine!?" Rein screamed over all of the noises coming from them speeding across the land of the Fushigiboshi. "I don't know, Rein! Maybe five!?" Fine screamed back in reply.

"Wait! I see the Waterdrop Kingdom!" Their destination was coming into sight, but at a very fast pace. "At this pace, we're going to crash into the castle!" The twins quickly jumped up in horror. "Quick, Rein, pull on the right handle!" Fine yelled as the castle was coming closer in sight.

The blue haired princess pulled on the right handle abruptly, and luckily, they avoided the Waterdrop Kingdom's castle, but was now spiraling in circles, still having effects from the windmills.

"Wahwahwah.." Incoherent sounds were being made from Fine and Rein as they kept spinning in circles downwards, towards the moat below them. "THE MOAT!" Fine and Rein quickly snap out of their dizziness, and tried pulling on the handles to stop them from falling, but the hot air balloon did not respond. "NOO!" A giant splash sounded.

* * *

"You two always fall in the moat.. I don't even remember how many times it's been," The laundry lady had saved the twin princesses and their hot air balloon after it had crashed landed into the Waterdrop Kingdom's moat.

"Thank you very much, laundry lady-san," Fine and Rein sniffled, both covered in a blanket, shivering. "You're welcome, princesses."

 **Meanwhile, with everyone else…**

"Where are those two!? It's already five-fifteen!" Altezza huffed, annoyed. Everyone had arrived early, which made them wait for the two twin princesses for about an hour. "Well.. that's Fine and Rein." Mirlo smiled, and everyone sighed. Suddenly, a huge splash sounded.

"My, that could only mean one thing." Sophie smiled, as Shade and Altezza sweat dropped, Milky and Narlo were confused, while the Seed Princesses, Solo, Bright, Auler, Mirlo, Tio, and Lione smiled and laughed.

 **Back with Fine and Rein…**

Fine and Rein rushed into the castle, quickly greeting the king and queen of the Waterdrop Kingdom. "Good day, Yamul, Pump, please excuse us as we must hurry," Fine and Rein bowed quickly before running off to the dining room.

"Ah! This must be the dining room!" Fine and Rein turned a corner and saw the big doors that were slightly open. "Here we go!" The twin princesses tried to enter the room without tripping, but that failed as they both tripped on the bottom of the door ways.

"Ow! Not again.." Everyone jumped a bit at their sudden appearance, but sighed as they entered. "Fine, Rein, you two made it!" Lione and Mirlo came and helped them up, smiling.

"Yep! Oh! We almost forgot! Is it still safe?" Fine and Rein looked down at the cooler before opening it carefully, sighing in relief when the fruit delights inside were still perfect.  
"Fine? Rein? Why do you two have a cooler? Also, why do you have a towel?" Everyone had approached, and they smiled. "Oh.. we fell into the moat when our hot air balloon crashed while coming here." Fine and Rein smiled sheepishly, with everyone sighing at the usual twin princesses. "Oh! We also have something special inside the cooler, but we can only open it when we get to the beach!"

"It better not be something that might kill us.." Altezza looked at the cooler suspiciously. The twins sweat dropped. "Don't worry, Altezza, our food has never killed anyone!"

"Somehow, I feel like everyone in this room doubts that."

* * *

During the trip to the Flame Kingdom's beach, it was slightly crowded since there were fourteen people in one hot air balloon. "Happy! Happy! Happy! Happy!" Fine and Rein got up and started to do a happy dance. "What are you two-HELP!" Altezza got dragged into doing the happy dance by Sophie who joined in with Fine and Rein.

"Let me go! Nooo!" Altezza struggled, with Sophie, Rein, and Fine grabbing Altezza and all doing the happy dance all the while they kept moving and jumping around the hot air balloon, which made Mirlo who was piloting her balloon lose her focus as the balloon started wobbling.

"What's happening?" Sophie, Fine, and Rein stopped dancing, which made Altezza fly through the balloon and into the walls, which made the hot air balloon shake more.

"Oh no!" Everyone started to panic, knowing that they were going to crash in the Flame Kingdom's beach that they had luckily got to their destination. "Hold on, everyone!" Mirlo grabbed the handles of the hot air balloon and pulled both of the handles, which descended the aircraft faster, crashing them directly onto the sand.

* * *

"Well.. now that everyone is safe and out of the hot air balloon, welcome to the Flame's Kingdom's private beach!" Lione and Tio smiled, welcoming everyone else. "Wow.. a private beach just for us!?" Fine and Rein realized. The Flame Kingdom prince and princesses just smiled. "Yes!" "Wow.." There were water slides that were formed from palm trees, the sun slowly but surely setting, and the sparking sea that no one could ever get bored of.

"Let's get the party started, shall we?" Everyone cheered, and started to disperse, everyone having fun doing different activities.

"Fine, don't do this again," Shade had his grip on Fine, preventing her from climbing up the palm tree. "But, Shade, there's coconuts up there!" Fine pouted, struggling and trying to free herself out of his grip. "I'll go up there-" Shade got cut off. "No! You might get hurt, Shade!" Fine said, worriedly. "That's exactly why I don't want you go to go up there." Fine realized something. "Wait, Shade, let's use your whip to get the coconuts down!" Shade sighed. "I forgot my whip at home." "Then there's no choice!" Fine slipped out of Shade's grip while he wasn't paying attention. "Fine!"

"Which one should I get..? The Flaming Sand in a Bottle or the cute turtle key chain?" Rein sighed, looking back and forth between the two. "Rein, what's wrong?" A familiar voice startled her. "Bright-sama! I just can't pick between the Flaming Sand in a Bottle or the turtle key chain.." Rein sighed once again. "I really wish I could pick both.."

"Good idea, Rein! Come over here," Bright-sama had gestured Rein to follow him towards another key chain rack. "Bright-sama? What's over here—What!?" Bright was holding two Flaming Sand in a Bottle key chains. He smiled at Rein.  
"Now we have a matching pair."

"I have a matching key chain with Bright-sama!" Rein gushed to Fine, who was still slightly pouting. "Shade didn't let me get the coconuts in the end.." The two twins turned to each other, and laughed. "Oh, wait, we still have our popsicles and fruit skewers!" Fine and Rein grabbed the cooler. "Everyone! Wanna know what's in the cooler!?" The twins smiled brightly. "Ta-da! Different fruit flavored popsicles and fruit skewers!"

"They actually look good and edible," Altezza went over, and took a fruit skewer as well as an orange flavored popsicle, before taking a bite and a lick. "Well.. they're not bad." Altezza turned away from Fine and Rein before everyone was shocked from Altezza' s reaction, before they took popsicles and fruit skewers as well.

"These are really good! Good job, Fine, Rein!" Everyone smiled happily at the two who were smiling widely.  
"Fine.." "Rein.." "WE DID IT!" The two high-fived each other, and looked at everyone who was playing on the beach and in the ocean. Fine and Rein laid back on the sand, feeling the warmth of the sand, combining with their joy, having the best view of seeing their friends, the beautiful beach, and a sunset.

"This is the best summer day we could ask for! I'm looking forward to next year!" Fine and Rein smiled as they got up, grabbed each other's hands, and running towards their precious friends.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this one-shot! It's currently 2 AM and I've been writing and typing for a long time now… And I have to be at the pier at 10:30… so yeah.**

 **Anyways, I want to thank everyone for reading my story even though I've just started it on a whim, and in my opinion, kind of sucks. Well, if you enjoyed this one-shot, have any ideas, comments, anything really, please let me know!**

 **Thank you again!**

 **-Kyuu-San**


End file.
